


The Gift

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gives Oliver a special gift to cement their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the original tribe from Roy's Silver Age origin.

Ollie was dog tired when he got in, having sent Speedy back hours before. He almost tripped over the thing propped against the couch, and had to bite back a snarl. Then, as he picked it up, feeling well worked wood under his hand, the string wrapped but not strung, he was so glad he had bit off the curse.

A lamp gave the light he needed to inspect it, a bow made in the time-honored traditional manner of the Sioux. Ollie wondered where Roy had found the materials, let alone the time, as he saw the first gift he had ever received as a pseudo-father figure.

The tears in his eyes spilled over when the red-headed scamp barreled stealthily into him, hugging him.

"Just wanted to show you I..." the boy stammered out.

"Thank you, son...and I love it." Unspoken was the 'I love you' that went with accepting the gift.


End file.
